


Overindulgence II

by Star_Sniper



Series: Overindulgence; Levi/Armin [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chubby Kink, Humilation, M/M, Modern AU, Office AU, Sex, Teasing, Weight Gain, chubby!armin, dubcon, fat kink, fat!armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Sniper/pseuds/Star_Sniper
Summary: Sequel toOverindulgence.Modern/Office AU: The holidays have been and gone and Armin is fatter than ever. Levi realises that he's really into it and wants more.





	Overindulgence II

Now that the holidays were over, and everyone was back at work, a dismal mood had settled over the offices of Sina Inc. Not so much as as single gleam of tinsel remained in the entire building, gaudy Christmas sweaters had been shoved to the back of the wardrobe for another eleven months, and the oversized and overdecorated Christmas tree, that had been the bane of Levi's life for the entirety of December, had been unceremoniously thrown into the dumpster. It was as if the holidays had never happened, asides from the fact there was a lot more leftover chocolate and sweets around for the junior office workers to nibble on throughout the day. Not that the senior workers were above grabbing a handful or two as they passed through, they simply attempted to be far more subtle about it than their younger co-workers. 

A fresh influx of work from head office saw Levi busier than ever, leaving him with barely any time for the brats other than to briefly check on them through the window. As office manager, Levi had his own separate office away from the open-plan one that the brats worked in, and that came with a window through which he could keep an eye on them. It was an old fashioned design, and Levi usually had the blinds drawn; as long as the brats got their work done at the end of the day, as long as they answered calls and handed in reports, then it didn't matter if they spent their morning on Youtube, or if they wasted part of their working day on social media. 

It was a depressing state of affairs when Levi was too busy to take time out for Arlert, other than for work related matters. Given the sheer drop in temperature, the blond had taken to wearing woollen jumpers around the office, hiding that soft and tempting figure from view. When he allowed his mind to wander, Levi often thought about how delectably soft Arlert had been before the holidays. The fine layer of fat that had coated those ones protruding hips, the fullness to his stomach, and his rounder backside. Just the memory of him made Levi ache for more, but he had to bury those thoughts in order to get his paperwork done before the end of the day. 

Levi couldn't stop wondering if Armin had grown softer still over the holidays.

Just a couple of weeks into the new year, the snow came. Endless flakes of snow fell from the grey-green skies, coating the city in a persistent layer of white. Levi hated the snow, it was nothing but a nuisance and was apparently an acceptable excuse for being late to work. Mounds of grey slush covered the roads and pavements, and Levi had never been more grateful for underground parking. The majority of the brats caught the train into work, given that the station was only a five minute walk from the office building, and Levi was usually the first one to enter the car park in the morning, and the last one to leave at night.

On climbing out of the car one frosty morning, Levi hadn't expected to see Armin waiting in the lobby for him, a takeaway cup held in each gloved hand. 

“I thought my train might have been delayed again,” Armin explained, from behind the blue scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face, “I got here a little too early. I went to get a drink around the corner, and since you're always here earliest of us all...” he trailed off, and held the second cup out to Levi. The older man took it, catching the faint whiff of Earl Grey through the hole in the plastic lid. 

“Appreciated,” Levi muttered, raising the cup in gratitude as he headed towards the elevators, Armin falling into step behind him. The silence between them was surprisingly comfortable as they took the elevator up to the fourth floor, Levi didn't feel like speaking at that moment, and Armin was apparently content with that. Levi risked a glance sideways at Armin, though to his frustration the blond was wrapped in layers of clothing in protection against the cold. Though, unless Levi's eyes were deceiving him, there was still a suggestion of fullness underneath that thick winter coat. 

“Hot chocolate?” Levi questioned as they stepped out of the elevator and into the short hallway that led to the main office, he had caught the sweet scent when Armin had stopped to take a tentative sip of his drink, “You're such a damn kid.”

“I don't really like coffee,” Armin protested, both hands cradled around his cup, “I just wanted something to warm me up.”

Levi snorted softly as he entered the code into the keypad to unlock the office door. It didn't surprise him that Armin had hot chocolate, the blond was obsessed with the stuff. However, Levi mused as he stepped aside to let Armin enter the room before him, those drinks were packed with a shocking amount of calories. If Armin was to drink one of those daily, it wouldn't be long before it started to show on his ever softening figure. Levi felt himself harden at the mere _thought_ of Armin's belly growing rounder and fatter from his own self indulgence, and he glanced down at his wrist to check the time. 

8:05. More than enough time for a quick fumble in his office. 

“It's been a while,” Levi suggested as he watched Armin unfasten the toggles of his coat, “We have time.” 

Armin was bright enough to cotton on to Levi's vague suggestion almost instantly, and his cheeks coloured as he ducked his head into a slight nod. Leaving Armin to finish hanging up his outer wear in the small cloakroom, Levi walked around the empty workstations to his own office. There was another keypad here, though the door had a manual lock on the inside as well for when he didn't want to be disturbed, and Levi entered the code while taking a sip of his tea. It wasn't all that bad, for instant tea, and Levi made a mental note to ask Armin where he had gotten it from. 

When Armin entered his office a couple of minutes later, Levi gripped at the arms of his chair, his knuckles turning white. 

Armin had removed his jumper in preparation for their tryst. He had been starting to get rather soft when Levi had last been with him, just over three weeks ago, and now it appeared the blond had managed to pack on a good few pounds on top of that. His shirt buttons were struggling a little more than before, and the tiny gaps between them had stretched into slightly larger ones. The subtle swell of his stomach had blossomed into an actual belly, one that caused the sides of his shirt to pucker, one that was starting to poke out ever-so-slightly over the waistband of his pants. 

“Fuck me,” Levi breathed as he slowly sank back in his chair, “That's what you've been hiding underneath those jumpers?”

Armin blushed, the heat creeping up his pale cheeks. “It's just a few pounds. You know... winter weight.”

“You used that excuse last time,” Levi pushed back his chair as he stood, his gaze fixated on the swell of Armin's midsection, “You're getting fat, Arlert. Well and truly fat.” Levi rounded his desk to stand in front of the younger man, and reached out to prod one of the straining buttons. He could feel the pressure behind it, the plastic disc trembling underneath his fingertip. Levi pushed his finger in further, his breath catching in his throat as it sank into nothing but soft and pliable fat. 

“You're almost bursting out of that shirt,” Levi ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips, his fingers plucking at the taut fabric, it was pulled so tight in places that he could see the creaminess of Armin's skin through the fabric, “It's not going to last you much longer at this rate.” Levi's hands found their way to the waist of Armin's pants, now so tight that he could no longer slip his fingers beneath the waistband. Levi let out a long, shaking breath, squeezing the slight overhang of Armin's belly between his index finger and thumb, hard enough to draw a startled yelp from the blond. 

“I know,” Armin's gaze dropped down and away to the side, a flash of blue just visible underneath his thick eyelashes, “I guess that I... got a little carried away.” 

“Believe me, I can tell,” Levi pointed out as he felt around Armin's wider hips to his backside, which had only filled out a little in comparison to his gut, “You have been spoiling yourself, haven't you Arlert? You don't just stuff your face with chocolate while you're at the office. No,” he leant in closer, a thrill of excitement shooting through his already hard member as Armin's soft belly pushed up against his own toned abs, “I can see every last _treat_ and _temptation_ on you.” 

Levi grasped Armin's chin to force the blond to look at him, able to feel the heat of his flushed skin through his fingertips. “Spoilt,” Levi's lips hovered over Armin's, he could smell hot chocolate on his breath, “So very plump and spoilt. Aren't you?” 

“Y-yes,” Armin stammered, his breath coming out in short bursts over Levi's skin, “I-I am.” 

Dropping his hand from Armin's face, Levi began to work on carefully easing those struggling shirt buttons out of their holes. Some of the thread had started to fray, Levi noticed as he worked his way down the button up short, it wouldn't be long before one of them gave up and sprung free from the material. The thought of that sent a spike of pleasure through him, and Levi fumbled on the last few buttons. He tossed Armin's shirt aside, uncaring of creasing the material as it fell to the floor, and stared at the revealed flesh with renewed hunger. 

Armin's skin was creamy pale and flawless, all soft edges and pillowy fat. Levi ran the edge of his nail around the sensitive skin surrounding Armin's navel, and was rewarded with a quiet, keening sound from the blond. Levi moved to unbutton Armin's pants, catching the side of his thumb on the stubborn button as he forced it out of it's hole. Armin's belly surged out further from having been released from it's confines, the steady surge of fat pushing down his pants zipper before Levi could move so much as a muscle. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” was all that Levi could manage, his fingers shaking with pent up frustration as he peeled Armin's pants away from his hips, “You're going to give me a fucking stroke, Arlert.” He made the fatal mistake of looking up at Armin's shameful expression, it was mixed with something deeper that Levi couldn't quite decipher. A pulse of pure _want_ reverberated through his groin, leaving him weak at the knees. He coaxed Armin's pants down his thighs , the material catching now and again. Armin had put on weight here too, Levi realised, to the point where the tops of his thighs were close to brushing against one another.

With Armin in just his boxers, Levi coaxed the waistband of them to rest underneath the curve of Armin's rounded backside. Even Armin's boxers were too snug for him now, Levi groaned as he pulled the material away to reveal angry red indentations against his skin. Pushing Armin over the side of his desk, Levi freed himself with a practised motion. Levi prepared himself within moments, his member generously lubed as he forced himself past Armin's full ass cheeks and into his entrance. There was something beyond exhilarating about having so much tension either side of his cock _before_ he had entered the blond fully, and the curve of Armin's ass only seemed more prominent the further Levi bent him over the desk. 

“The fatter you get,” Levi ground out between thrusts, his fingers digging into the layer of fat coating Armin's hips, “The more fuckable you become.” 

Armin let out a quiet, gasping mewl in response, his fingers grasping uselessly at the desk surface. His clammy cheek was pressed against the wood, his eyes barely open as Levi pounded into him, aiming for that one sweet spot that would make the blond _writhe_ underneath him. Levi knew he had hit that spot when Armin cried out, a sweet sound that caught in his throat with a delightful hitch of breath. Levi braced himself against the desk as he fell into a faster rhythm, pleasure pooling in his lower stomach. 

There had to be something about Armin's fuller form that made Levi come that much quicker than usual. Armin sank down against his arms as Levi finished his release, while Levi panted, fighting to catch his breath as adrenaline raced through his body. Levi was trembling as he extracted himself from Armin's entrance. He cleaned both himself and Armin up without really thinking about it, dabbing Armin's tender backside and thighs to remove every trace of himself. Armin murmured his thanks, pulling himself up from Levi's desk with a poorly disguised wince. 

“I may have overdone it,” Levi conceded, not so much as an ounce of shame in his tone, “Though that would be entirely your fault.”

“My fault? What did I do?” Armin pulled up his pants, and much to Levi's poorly disguised delight, had to suck his stomach in, just to fasten them back up. Armin's bare belly poked out over his waistband as he leant over to retrieve his shirt from the floor, the material of his pants pulling tight across his fuller backside. Levi scrubbed the surface of his desk more vigorously to try and ward off another twinge from his nether regions at the sight. 

“You're the one who clearly spent the holidays fattening yourself up,” Levi reminded Armin, his sharp eyes on the blond as Armin began to fasten his shirt buttons, “So just how much weight have you put on? And don't try and fob me off with shit like 'I don't know' because I know damn well that you went and weighed yourself after I pointed out how fat you were getting.” 

Just over a month ago, Levi realised with a sharp throb of excitement. And Arlert had definitely put on quite a bit of weight since then. 

“Well?” Levi demanded in the wake of Armin''s silence, “Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to drag your fat ass to a set of scales and find out for myself?” 

Armin sighed, his cheeks flushed a dusky pink as he looked down and away to the side. “Fifteen pounds.” 

“Fifteen pounds? In just a month?” Levi took great delight in Armin's obvious embarrassment, “So how much since you started working here?” 

Levi could recall the moment he met Arlert in near perfect detail, the blond had caught his eye the moment he had first stepped into the office. Armin had been so small and slender back then, with visible collarbones and stick-like arms and legs. Arlert's stomach had been almost concave, Levi had noticed when he had felt him up in the privacy of his own office one afternoon, to the point where even his slim-fit shirts were a little loose on him. Arlert had been bony and fragile underneath Levi's fingertips, the only softness lingering on his face and on his thighs. 

Looking back, Levi wondered why he had gone for Arlert in the first place, given that his preference was for those of a softer nature. Had he seen Arlert's potential, even back then? 

“Since I started working here?” Armin repeated, his gaze still firmly down on the floor, “Thirty.”

Levi crossed the room, placing the flats of his palms either side of Armin's plump belly; he could feel the heat of Armin's skin radiating through the stretched fabric. “So how much in total?” Levi slowly squeezed Armin's sides, “Look at me, Arlert. That's an order.”

Slowly, and reluctantly, Armin raised his gaze to meet Levi's. “I checked this morning,” he confessed, shame glimmering in those vibrant blue eyes, “A hundred and fifty five. I checked online, a-and it says that I'm overweight now, but only just, so maybe I can-” he was silenced as Levi held a finger to his lips. 

“I should think that you're overweight,” Levi fought to keep his composure, his fingers sinking into Armin's soft sides, “You're heavier than me, Arlert. And I don't need to remind you that this,” he removed a hand to pat his own toned stomach, “This is pure muscle. Yours is nothing but pure _fat_.”

“I'm heavier than you?” Armin whispered, his eyes widening in genuine shock, “I-I've really gotten that heavy?” His voice hitched in his distress, and Levi felt himself harden in response. Instead of chastising himself for it, Levi's gaze flickered down to his watch, unfortunately it was around the time that the rest of the brats started to show up for work. 

“You better get your fat ass out of here,” Levi responded bluntly, leaving Armin to return to his desk, “Your moronic friends will be showing up soon. Don't forget your jumper. Though,” he looked back over his shoulder at the stunned blond, “It won't be covering you up for long, at this rate.”

Armin left without another word, and Levi worked on cleaning up his office, removing any lingering evidence of what had happened between them. Taking pleasure in Armin's humiliation was something new, Levi realised as he emptied his office bin into his bathroom one, something that naturally went hand-in-hand with Armin's recent weight gain. Levi had always harboured an attraction to softer men, but this was the first time he had one directly in the palm of his hand. Most of the weight Arlert had packed on would have been from Christmas, and Levi severely doubted that the blond was going to be gaining that much weight now that the holidays were over. 

Not unless, Levi thought to himself, he gave Arlert a helping hand. Pleasure flooded through Levi at the thought of Armin growing softer still under his own hand, until the blond was well and truly fat. Levi had his limits despite his perverted desires, he strongly disliked the mounds of flesh that some people became with excessive eating, but he could easily mould Arlet into being 'just' fat enough for his liking. 

Levi knew only one thing for certain, as he sat down at his desk. Arlert's clothes really weren't going to be fitting him for much longer.

-


End file.
